All Or Nothing To Me
by Green Gallant
Summary: The saying goes that you reap what you sow. That what you do unto others will be multiplied against you. Beck finally had enough of Jade's antics and is now left to pick up the pieces. Alone in a club one night, Jade is left to ponder the relationship she has with her friends. But her friends aren't as quick to abandon her while Jade comes to a realization. Post-Bade, Cabbie.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant with my first ever Victorious fic. I'm not exactly a huge fan of the show but I do watch it every now and again and talk about it with one of my friends. In all I think I've probably only seen about five episodes total. I don't watch it as often as I do iCarly or any other shows but I still like watching it every now and again and have wanted to do a Victorious fanfic for the longest time. However since I'm mainly an action/adventure writer by trade coming up with a plot for Victorious is quite difficult it seems for some reason. Anyway I hope you guys like what I have in store here. Enjoy. _

_**All Or Nothing To Me**  
_

It was Friday night in Los Angeles, Tori and her friends went out to a club to party and forget about the week's troubles however the troupe was missing one of their own. Ever since Jade and Beck's abrupt breakup she had been avoiding her friends and since the breakup she initiated, Jade has been forced to reconsider some of her actions. At first she thought it was all his fault as usual and that she was 'fine'. She didn't want to admit to herself that her raging bitchaholic tendencies drove a wedge between her and Beck it was never her fault. Everyone else was to blame for anything…was how she used to think. But the more time she spent away from Beck, away from her friends she began to realize what a terrible person she was and she hated it. Though she often joked about it, she couldn't think of one instant where she was actually nice to Beck or Cat...Tori...anyone really that didn't benefit her in some manner. And cringed especially at how horrible she was to Cat and Tori at every turn, especially Tori. She rarely said anything nice about anybody. She hated everyone equally…even her own boyfriend. Jade sat at a table by herself absently fingering the mouth of an orange bottle of soda as the music droned on in the foreground. The dance floor might as well be on another continent. It was at that time one of her friends spotted her from across the rainbow lit dance floor and made his way over to her. Jade was in her own little world when Andre came and sat down across from her.

"Hey Jade what are you doing here?" He said wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and vest. But Jade didn't answer him running her finger across the mouth of the bottle.

"Jade. _Jade." _ He said getting her attention. The Goth girl jumped and looked back at him surprised to see him.

"Andre." She said.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked. Jade looked down at the table and shook her head gently.

"Just…whatever." She shrugged.

"Haven't seen you around school for a while either. You all right?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied looking back at him slightly. Andre stuck out his bottom lip and shook his head softly.

"No reason." He answered.

"So how are they doing?" she asked in a dry, sullen tone. Andre gave her an awkward glance as he replied.

"Uh, Guys are going great." he said. She gazed back at Andre in the low lights, her chest tightened as she fought to come up with a response.

"So…um…" she started.

"Yeah…" he replied just as awkward.

"Does…Does Beck…Does…he?" she didn't want to ask if Beck still talked about her but was killing her inside to know. Andre didn't know how to answer if he should lie and tell her he did, or that Beck hadn't mentioned her since the breakup.

"He's…keeping busy." He answered. It wasn't the one she wanted but it was the truth, and he didn't want to give her any false hope that she might still have a chance with him. Jade sighed and bowed her head.

"It's just as well." She muttered.

"I didn't feel like talking to him anyway." Jade added crossing her leg and adjusted her posture in her chair.

"So do the others miss me?" she asked never looking back at him.

"Cat misses you." he replied softly.

"And the others?" she added, it pained him to have to answer.

"It's…kind of a mixed bag." He replied. Jade shook her head in annoyance and continued sitting away from him.

"So they hate me." she said. Andre sighed.

"We don't hate you Jade." He countered.

"Just admit it." she said annoyed.

"No." Andre shook his head.

"I want you to say It." she said sternly with her arms folded still facing away from him.

"I'm not going to say it Jade. I don't hate you. And neither do your friends." he answered firmly. Jade finally turned back and glowered at him.

"If your such a good friend you'll tell me what I want to hear…. am I a bitch to be around?" she asked catching him slightly off guard. She was breathing heavily through her nose and her eyes started to turn red as she glared back at him.

"No." he said calmly. But that answer wasn't good enough for her. Jade huffed and shook her head sternly as her eyes burned.

"I want you to say It." she snarled venomously.

"No." he said firmly.

"Say it!" she snapped. Andre sighed and hung his head resting his brow against the back of his hand and conceded knowing he was going to win this.

"You're a bitch." He said softly.

"How bad?" she asked folding her arms and leaned back in her chair. The boy sighed again as he was forced to give his honest opinion.

"On a scale of 1-10, your anywhere from a 7-9, sometimes a 6 when your actually nice. Other days you're a five alarm fire of bitchiness." He answered and her expression fell, and wrapped her hands over her shoulders curling her chin on the back of her hand.

"You…really feel that way Andre?" she asked softly. Andre doubled over in his chair and twiddled his thumbs a bit in embarrassment now that the truth was out.

"Not always, its just…some days you're a little unbearable." He admitted in a low voice and Jade got up and walked out as he looked up.

"Jade!" he yelled standing up briefly and sat down buried his face in his hand. A moment later Tori came to his end of the dance floor and found him as he was.

"You okay?" she asked. Andre looked up at her past his hand and replied.

"I was just talking with Jade, I…think I was a little too honest." He said exasperated. The Latina raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

"She's here? Where is she? And what do you mean?" she asked still standing.

"Jade asked me if I thought she was a bitch and well…" he trailed off.

"You told her the truth? Andre!" she said surprised at him. To which the exhausted Andre threw up his hands and said.

"She wasn't going to let up till I told her!" he whined.

"Well come on we have to go after her." she answered rushing down from the dance floor, grabbing his arm.

"Noo." He moaned clinging to the table while Tori kept pulling his arm, with Andre literally dragging his feet and hanging onto the table.

"No Tori! I don't want to! You can't make me! All right!" he yelled releasing the table and took off after her.

Across the expansive dance floor Beck could be found dancing with two girls simultaneously from Northridge; one was a blonde in a white dress, the other with brown hair as they danced side by side infront of Beck. Although he was only with them in body, looking past them he could see Jade head towards the back exit and was quickly followed by Tori and Andre. Beck quietly excused himself squeezing past the two and went to investigate. In another section of the club Cat and Robbie could be seen dancing together. Cat was freer spirited while Robbie dancing was wooden and stilted nervously dancing alongside Cat who genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself tonight. And had a hand in the air while she was gyrating infront of Robbie who was enamored with her dance as well as her ample cleavage and tight fitted skirt across her rear. While Robbie was trying his best not to have a panic attack on the dance floor, she looked back at Robbie and smiled sweetly as he flashed a goofy grin waving at her enthuastically. She giggled to herself and put her hands on his shoulders as he shuddered in a mixture of shock and delight. While across from them Trina tried dancing with several boys only to be rejected out of hand as they passed by to her frustration. While Sinjin himself couldn't find any girls to dance with due to his gawky appearance. After a while the pair looked at one another across the way with him longing and Trina repulsed by him at first until Trina finally gave in and danced with Sinjin to her annoyance.

Back across the dance floor Cat continued holding Robbie close dancing with him sweetly and gently before saying.

"Now isn't this better than staying home and watching _'Dr. Why?'_" she asked. Robbie moaned with his cheek pressed against hers and pulled back.

"I guess so. I mean it is a nice change of pace and well there's nobody I'd rather be at this club than with you." he replied looking back at her and Cat smiled.

"That's sweet." She said and hugged him causing Robbie to seize up from the abrupt contact. His arms completely straight over Cat's shoulders and refusing to move despite his mental commands eventually his rigidity melted and slowly wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her form.

The boy sighed in relief as Cat continued to hug him sweetly, her cheek pressed firmly in his chest and finally broke away from him slightly.

"Robbie are you okay?" she asked looking back at him. And he smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm fine Cat. Could we…maybe…hug some more?" he requisitely amicably and she hugged him once more.

"You wanna get out of here for a bit?" she asked.

"You mean get some air?" he inquired looking back at her.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Yeah let's get some air." he said.

"KK." Cat said leading him out.

In the back alley of the club Tori, Andre and Beck finally caught up to Jade who was on the concrete steps near the back entrance.

"Jade?" Tori said coming up to her.

"What?" she growled.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked concerned.

"What does it look like?" she snarled.

"Jade." Beck said grabbing her attention. The brunette looked back at her ex. Beck froze in his tracks and could see the look of hurt etched into her features as she bowed her head once more.

"Jade." he repeated as he continued towards her and sat on the second step beneath her.

"You all right?" he asked in his usual tone. Jade shook her head and didn't say anything.

"I've just been thinking a lot." she answered.

"About what?" he asked. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About the way I treat everyone and shit...your were right to break up with me." she said looking back at him in a rare moment of sincerity. Beck quirked the corner of his mouth as he replied softly.

"Jade I didn't actually say for us to break up." he told her.

"But you implied it. And you were right all I did was scream my head off at you and be a bitch." she admitted. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back.

"Your not a bitch." he affirmed only for Tori and Andre to mutter their disagreement. Jade softly laughed as she looked up at Beck.

"See? They know I am." she replied humorously.

"Okay maybe just a little." he said holding his thumb and index finger an inch apart in gesture. Jade sighed wistfully as she continued.

"And you know I talked a bit with Andre and he agreed. I'm a raging bitch." she said as Beck looked back at Andre whose expression faltered.

"I..I didn't actually say that." he defended meekly.

"You told me I was a five alarm fire of bitchiness." she reminded him as Andre's eyes widened.

"Some days, not all the time!" he countered holding his hands out to make sure Beck didn't tackle him from the top of the concrete balcony. Jade couldn't help but laugh at this even now she still harbored a faint malicious streak.

"Look, the point is I've been horrible to you guys. Your my friends and...I..." her mind seemed to stall, the phrase suddenly became inaccessible.

"Your sorry?" Beck finished.

"Yeah." she answered in a low sheepish tone.

"I never was any good at saying...that." she shrugged clapping her hands against her lap. Beck let out a very heavy and deliberate sigh as a show of approval.

"Well that was...really something Jade." he stated.

"So...am I forgiven?" she shrugged again. Her ex glanced up at Tori and Andre standing behind her on the concrete platform.

"Guys? What do you think?" he asked. Jade looked straight up at her two friends who stood on either side of her. Andre leaned down and touched her left shoulder with his hand.

"We forgive you." he told her and eyed Tori on the other side.

Tori sighed internally and knelt down next to Jade linking her arms around Jade's neck and shoulders. Jade's first instinct would have been to throw her arm up between her and Tori but didn't seeing as though she needed the hug.

"Yeah, we forgive you." Tori said softly in Jade's ear. Once it was done she broke away as Jade turned to her ex-boyfriend who was seated before her. The dark haired artist sighed and stuck out his hand catching her off guard.

"It's a start." he said. She glanced down at his hand and shook it a moment later as he got up.

"We're not getting back together are we?" she asked resignedly as Tori and Andre glanced at the two.

"Well I wouldn't say its out of the question yet. But it may take a while before we're back together, if we're back together." he told her. Jade's expression fell and bowed her head.

"Just need some time to sort out a few things. I'll see you back inside." he said to the guys and left Tori and Andre with Jade to help pick up the pieces.

The truth was clear, Beck wasn't ready to get back together with Jade just yet. And while it may have destroyed her emotionally knowing that Beck may be lost to her forever. Beck also carried with him the scars of their relationship. There were times more often than not when her demanding nature got under his skin. And didn't feel like he was ready to start again, ready to go through the headaches and heartaches in case she didn't learn. He knew that if their relationship was to stand any kind of chance that she'd have to suffer just a little longer to ensure to her that he was serious about what he said, and his grievances regarding their fractured relationship. For now he just wanted to forget about the if and when, forget about how much they hurt one another, forget the stress and the heartache. Right now he just wanted to live for the moment and worry of the consequences later. The night was still young and he was aiming to enjoy it.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Kind of a bittersweet ending I know. I think you've pretty much figured out where I sit on the whole Bade pairing, and needless to say Jade is not my favorite character on the show. I apologize to those that love her character wherever her fans may be, but I just think she's too much of a bitch. Her personality is so grating and caustic I don't see how anyone could be a fan of her, but that's just my opinion. I realize there are probably some younger readers out here like the under-15 crowd and I apologize for the recurring language I knew from the get go that I wouldn't be able to do a Victorious fic without the profanity. So I apologize to any virgin ears out there. Anyway I decided to go easy on Jade and go the more sympathetic route with her somewhat. After watching yesterday's episode which is where they break up (for good?), I didn't have any sympathy at all for Jade and I probably never will. My friend tells me that she does get some karmatic retribution a few times during the season. But yeah, anyway that's all I have to say for now. The reason I went with this ending was because I wanted it to be realistic and not the cliche everything's forgiven their back together type ending. So yeah even now I don't feel sorry for her. Anyway that's all for now, let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review generously, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
